1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to Device to Device (D2D) communication in Long Term Evolution (LTE) devices, and more particularly, to a method and system for paging reception optimization in LTE Direct devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless system enables communication between two or more wireless entities such as fixed or mobile communication devices, base stations, servers and/or other devices capable of wireless communication. A wireless communication device is provided with an appropriate signal receiving and transmitting arrangement for enabling communication of voice and data. A wireless communication device is often referred to as a User Equipment (UE) or terminal.
A feature of the wireless system is paging for wireless devices. In accordance with the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol specification, a base station site, referred to as an enhanced Node B (eNB), broadcasts paging parameters including a paging cycle and information for use in a calculation of paging occasions via System Information (SI) signaling. After a communication device receives the information, it calculates a corresponding Paging Frame (PF) and a Paging Occasion (PO), based on its User Equipment Identity (UE ID) and the received parameters according to a predefined rule. When a paging message originates from the core network, the eNB calculates a paging frame and a paging occasion in the same way and delivers a paging message in these slots so that the communication device is able to detect the message.
In the related art, techniques to extend battery life by conserving battery power in mobile devices become increasingly important as mobile device use expands. The battery life is one of the most salient contributors to overall product experience. Even so, battery components are typically the largest and heaviest components of a mobile device.
All UE's monitor both network paging and direct paging (e.g. D2D communication), thereby draining battery power at the UE's. Therefore, there exists a need for providing a method and system for paging reception optimization in LTE Direct devices to reduce power consumption.